


Savage Dragon

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Character Death Pre-Story, F/M, M/M, Melodrama, fantasy!au, possessive!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is written for the spnmeanttobe challenge, where we are given the back of a harlequin romance, and write it for the spn verse. </p><p><b>Prompt</b>: They call him the Savage Dragon: Rordan Sarkany, knight of the Order of the Dragon, charged with tracking and destroying those who let their dragon blood turn them into beasts. In the wilds of Hungary, Rordan hunts one such creature--along with fellow warrior Kira Bethlen.</p><p>Both Rordan and his inner dragon desire Kira...and she can't resist Rordan's dangerous allure. But even if she succumbs to their attraction, can she ever forgive him for slaying her beloved brother?</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Dean wished he could overlook his attraction for the Dragon who killed his brother. After all, what sort of man would forgive such an act?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savage Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to shipperslist for the awesome beta <3
> 
> in this story Sam and Dean are not related

The initial meeting had not gone well. 

\--

“What the fuck? You expect me to work with that _murderer_?”

Dean’s eyes glowed. Although he carried the blood of the dragon, he was not a Dragon. He was just blessed with a little extra something - something that Sam, and his Dragon, could appreciate right now. What Sam did not appreciate, however, was being called a murderer. 

 

“It wasn’t murder, Dean. More like…”

 

“We are not going to discuss what it was or was not.” Victor Henriksen was Captain of the Guard, and as such took no shit from anyone. Dean’s eyes narrowed resentfully. Not that he was giving shit, he was making a valid fucking point. 

Before he could argue his extremely valid point, the Captain interrupted again. 

“Sam, you’re my best Hunter.”

Dean hissed, and Victor turned his stare on Dean. “And you, Dean, are my best tracker. If I had any other option I would not put the two of you on the same team, let alone the same continent, but I have _no fucking choice_.”

Paling beneath his Captain’s intense glare, Dean managed to keep eye contact. But it was fucking hard, because there was something in there that made Dean want to bare his throat and _obey_. 

The captain, Dean had always thought privately, had more than a little dragon in him. Which made sense as he was Captain of the Dragon Guard, which meant he had to have _some_ knowledge…

“Winchester! Something wrong with your ears?”

Dean jumped. No point in pissing of the captain. Even more. 

Still, never let it be said that Dean had any sense of self preservation. 

\--

“You have other trackers! Send one of them! Or find me a different hunter, I don’t fucking care… What about you? I’m pretty sure you have more than a drop of – oh fuck.”

Sam was a mighty Hunter and he was very glad not to be under Captain Henrikson’s stare right now. 

_Me too_ , added his Dragon.

Sam filtered out the captain’s scolding, instead focusing on Winchester’s words. He’d had years of practice keeping his face emotionless, and he was currently glad. The little tracker let his every thought pass his lips. _No one_ had dared to question the Captain on his heritage – not even Sam Campbell, the most feared Dragon in all the Guard. 

But here was this little tracker, not even a full dragon, who was just… Sam had no idea what he was doing. Judging by the Captain’s pained expression, it wasn’t the first time, and wasn’t that interesting.

But more to the point, no one had dared to call Sam a murderer. At least not to his face. Why would the pretty little thing deem Sam a murderer?

 _I like him_ , his Dragon declared. 

The Dragon, Sam decided, had terrible timing. Dean was pretty enough, but he would rather…

“I’d rather stab _him_ ,” and yeah, there was a lot of loathing in Dean’s voice, “than whoever we are supposed to hunt.”

“I know you don’t feel that way, Dean. I _know_ you’ve been working to track Lilith, because she’s a danger to society. Even before, she was… wrong. She was never a nice human, and now she’s a dragon…” the Captain shook his head. He’d seen firsthand the blood bath that was Lilith’s first massacre as dragon. He hoped never to see anything like it again. 

Sam interrupted at this point. This was his job after all.

“Lilith has been taken by the beast. She is a danger to herself and others. She must be removed.”

Sam watched as the Captain’s eyes flared in distress, but he said no more. Dean, however, grabbed his knife before spinning around and attempting to stab Sam. 

Of course he was no match for the power of a Dragon ( _But he fights so well. I want to feel some of that when he is pinned beneath us. And he has nice skin…_ his Dragon mentioned. _Work on your fucking timing!_ Sam responded), and Dean slammed out of the room before Sam could reciprocate. Not that that he would. He wouldn’t stab him with a _knife_. 

Something else however… 

Sam’s thoughts wandered until the Captain’s voice interrupted.

“You hunted Adam, didn’t you?”

Sam’s eyebrows met in a frown. The Captain knew this. Adam had been the last dragon that the Guard ordered Hunted. Although not as violent as Lilith, they couldn’t overlook the three towns he destroyed (even if one had been western Siberia.)

“Do you remember what was said?” 

Of course Sam did. It was tradition. When a Dragon had given into its beast and was to be destroyed, the Captain of the Guard announced the Hunt.

 _“Adam has been taken by the beast. He is a danger to himself and others. He must be removed.”_.

“And Adam was removed.”

The Captain was silent for a moment. “Adam was Dean’s brother.”

Ah, Sam thought. That explained a lot. 

_I still want him. He’s ours, Sam. Our mate._

And that was really inconvenient.

\--

Throwing another punch at the bag, Dean let his body fall forward. He was exhausted and still unable to shake the man – the murderer – Samuel Campbell from his mind. 

“Fuck.”

Dean should feel nothing but revulsion for the man – after all, he’d Hunted his brother in cold blood. Instead, Dean felt revulsion towards himself! Despite everything that Sam Campbell represented, Dean felt himself _drawn_ to him. And that wasn’t ok. 

Dean prided himself on his professionalism, but in this case, he was going to have to pull out of the hunt. And not because he wanted to kill the Dragon. Oh no, Dean didn’t think he’s professionalism could stop him from fucking the Dragon Hunter.

\--

Dean slammed into the Captains’ office. 

“Victor – Captain – I can’t do this! I can’t work with him.”

\--

Of course Dean didn’t get his own way. The Captain was an impressive man, and despite all of Dean’s complaints, wheedling, and general unhappiness with the situation, he found himself sharing a cabin with a very attractive murderer. 

 

Dean couldn’t kill Sam. And he definitely wasn’t going to seduce him. So all he could do was give Sam the cold shoulder. It was a boring way to pass the time. 

“You know, we could be doing something much more interesting.” Sam’s voice was conversational, but Dean could feel the underlying heat.

The Dragon had been making friendly overtures since they started the trip. And Dean had stoically ignored every one. Because the man was charming. He was clever, and witty, and sexy, and dammit! He was right. There were much more interesting, and pleasurable, ways to pass the time. 

But Dean needed to stick to his guns. That was a slippery slope he would rather not fall down.

“Not that I would say no to anything you want to do, gorgeous. But the cold shoulder isn’t doing us any good.”

That wasn’t quite true. A disturbingly large part of him _did_ want to fall. It wanted to push Sam against a wall and kiss him til he moaned. 

“I mean, if your shoulders are cold, I am more than happy to help warm them up.”

But Dean refused to sleep with his brother’s murderer. 

 

“Plenty of other things I could warm too…”

And fucked if Dean couldn’t just imagine the searing heat of Sam’s body against his. But he definitely wasn’t going to sleep with a murderer. Even if said murderer was tall. And sexy. And had a dragon that could make things very interesting... 

“I mean, it’s going to take a few days to get there so…”

Huffing, Dean scowled. “We have a job to do, so shut the fuck up.”

“Whatever you want, beautiful. Whatever you want.”

Which brought them to the real problem. That Sam Campbell wasn’t _actually_ a murderer. He’d just been doing his job. And part of Dean could understand that – Dean was a man who took his job seriously. Dean followed orders. He’d done things that he wouldn’t choose to do, but you did for the greater good. 

“But I still think we could be doing something much more interesting.”

And yeah, yeah, yeah. Sam was amazing, keeping the planet safe from rogue dragons. Dean could appreciate that, but Adam had been his brother and this should be bothering Dean a lot more than it was!

\--

Sam raised an eyebrow as he watched Dean walk away and smash his fist against the wall. Sniffing delicately, he could scent blood on the air. Fuck. Even his blood smelled good.

 _You really should stop him hurting himself_ , his Dragon chided him. Rolling his eyes, Sam ignored him. The Dragon didn’t understand. It just knew that Dean was beautiful, and thus wanted him. Like a shiny jewel… 

_Hoarding is an archaic behavior. Keep that up, and we’ll be the ones who are Hunted._

The Dragon snorted. _I don’t want to collect him. I want to own him._

_That’s different, how?_

_Fine. I want to fuck him. But you do too._

Biting back a smile, Sam agreed. Sam did want to fuck him. And it would be amazing. It was the first time ever that he and the Dragon had wanted the same being. It was the first time his Dragon had ever been interested in anyone, and really? It should have been a cause for celebration. 

But instead here they were, getting the cold shoulder from the object of their desire. And it was incredibly annoying, as they both _knew_ Dean was interested. 

Sam could tell. It was in the covert looks, and the subtle preening. And the Dragon claimed he could scent it. But despite the mutual interest, it wasn’t getting anywhere. There was still the little problem…

_What problem?_

Sam rolled his eyes. _We killed his brother._

\--

“What are you doing?”

Sam blinked. He must have been talking to his dragon longer than he realised, because Dean was standing in front of him, hands firmly planted on his hips. Sam wished it was his hands there. He’d squeeze, marking up the pale flesh…

“Sam?”

Right. Dean wanted answers. And since it was the first Dean had initiated any conversation, Sam would really like to give him what he wanted. It wasn’t like it was a difficult question, but usually you didn’t talk about the Dragon. 

_You can. This one is ours._

”This one” if you hadn’t quite noticed, hates us. Me, Sam corrected dryly. _Hates me._

_He won’t always._

_What makes you so sure?_

The dragon didn’t bother to respond, but fucked if Sam couldn’t feel smugness emanating from him. 

\--

It was somehow fascinating, the way Sam dropped into that weird silence. His body tensed and relaxed rhythmically, almost like there was more than one person there. 

If Dean were interested, then he would have been happy to keep watching the expressions flow across Sam’s face. Luckily Dean wasn’t interested, and could focus on the fact that Sam was ignoring him again. 

“Sam?”

The Hunter seemed to start. Was that a flash of panic? Hmmmm… so he was vulnerable when he was doing the weird face thing. Dean filed that away for future consideration. 

“I was talking to my dragon.”

 

Dean blinked. What the fuck?

\--

“You can talk to your dragon?”

The look of shock on Dean’s face was the first expression outside of anger and disgust. Sam filed it away for future enjoyment. It was, at the same time, puzzling.

 _Why doesn’t he know that? Surely his brother was a Dragon?_ Sam’s Dragon sounded mildly curious. 

We _know his brother was a dragon. We killed him. Which makes this a delicate topic. I can’t just ask about the brother!_

_Why not?_

Sam and his Dragon had been together a long time. A _very_ long time. Coexisting had changed them both – Sam lost some of his humanity, while the Dragon gained some. In many ways they were one, and it had been decades since he’d felt the alien-ness of the Dragon. 

Right now, however, they were not “one”. Because regardless of what the Dragon thought, Sam was not willing to bring up the whole Adam thing.

 _At least try_ the Dragon nudged him. 

Sam didn’t want to. 

_But you do want to further our relationship._

_Stop thinking with your dick!_ Sam snapped. This was hard enough without his Dragon making things difficult!

Still. The Dragon had a point.

“Did…” And wasn’t this harder than he thought! Predictably, his Dragon laughed at him. “When…”

“Adam.”

Sam blinked. Dean’s voice was terse, but he hadn’t tried to stab him again, so that was a good sign. Dean was currently willing to overlook Sam’s past… engagement… with his brother. Sam could work with that.

 _This is good for us, right?_ The Dragon sounded hopeful now. 

_Shut up!_

“My brothers’ name was Adam. You know the man–“

“Rogue Dragon.”

“What?”

“I never killed the man, Adam. I killed the rogue dragon.”

Dean was silent for a moment, before admitting, “I don’t know what that means.”

 

He really didn’t. And that confused the fuck out of Sam. Because surely Dean should know this. 

\--

Those who carry the blood of the dragon are gifted: quick of tongue and wit, strong of hand and long of life.

( _And excellent lovers too_ the Dragon reminded Sam. 

_Shut up!_ he growled back. _This is not the right time._ ) 

Those who carry the blood of the dragon have both a blessing and curse. For one needs to be strong of mind and heart to control the beast. Or the beast consumes you…

And that is why there are Dragons like Sam. 

Dragon hunters are few and far between. It takes a certain type of person, a certain strength of character to kill your own. He’s been called heartless, but it isn’t that. Each of every death is like an ache, another brother or sister who was unable to fight the lure of the beast. 

But that’s precisely why he has to do it. He knows the damage, the pain, the destruction a dragon can cause if left unchecked.

That’s why there were men like Sam. 

\--

“Dragons and their host… coexist.”

And yeah, that was a pretty poor explanation.

_Try harder. He needs to understand._

“You are… one with your Dragon. There is a battle for… for control? We, the Dragons, endure because of balance. When the Dragon is weaker than the human, he is no longer a dragon. When the Dragon overwhelms the human, he is no longer a Dragon. He is a beast.”

_That’s a pretty terrible explanation._

_Got a better idea?_ Sam snapped back. 

The Dragon had to admit he didn’t. But Sam still should have done better. 

“And when the Dragon becomes beast, they must be removed. For everyone’s sake.”

Silence settled over them. Dean looked thoughtful, and Sam closed his eyes. It was a calculated move. It showed trust. Trust that Dean would not try to stab him again. 

“How do you know the Dragon’s gone rogue? Most Dragons I’ve met are aggressive assholes anyway.” Dean’s tone was resentful, but Sam understood. 

“You just _know_ , Dean. That’s why only Dragons hunt Dragons.”

“So you could be wrong!”

The Dragon growled, and Sam followed suite. “No, Dean. I was not wrong. I know you don’t like the fact that I Hunted your brother–“

“Murdered!” Dean interjected. 

And suddenly Sam had had enough. Striding forward he grabbed Dean’s arm, dragging him towards the door. 

“What the fuck? Sam? Sam, where are we goi–“

“It’s time to conclude this conversation, Dean. It bores us. You want proof that it wasn’t murder? I’ll show you proof.”

“How?”

Even now Dean struggled in his hold. There was no way he could break it – no human could. But it was still nice having such a lively one in his arms. 

_Feisty_. The Dragon approved. _Think he’ll be as feisty when we fuck him?_

Laughing at the hopeful tone, Sam still couldn’t help reminding him that bedding Dean was no foregone conclusion. 

The Dragon snorted disdainfully. It knew Dean was their mate. It was only a matter of time. 

\--oo--

Dean had, of course, been unhappy with the way Sam dragged him out of the cabin and threw him into the car, not even telling him where they were going. Dean had, of course, been fucking pissed off at the way the Dragon ignored him and didn’t even tell him where the fuck they were going. 

Dean had eventually fallen asleep in the car before he was roughly shaken awake. Sam’s mouth was an unhappy line as he pulled Dean out of the car, ordering him to look. 

So look Dean did. 

A single glance had him staring about in shock. He could tell it had been a once thriving city. There was the remains of a cobbled market place. The skeletons of crowded streets leant against each other. The majority of the city though, was ash and burned out remains. As far as the eye could see. 

“What… What happened here?”

“Your brother.”

Dean’s gasp was quiet, but Sam still heard. He stood still as Dean wandered through the ashy landscape. There was nothing here that would hurt Dean. The wrath of a Dragon left its mark on the land. 

“Adam did _this_. But…” 

But Dragons aren’t actual _dragons_. 

Sam shrugged. “Dragons may not be the winged beasts you read about in your fantasy novels, but they are still a force of destruction. Though we are clothed in human form, it is enhanced in all ways. We are faster, stronger, can last longer.”

Sam stared out at the landscape. At least time had removed the blood stains from the ground. “Even without a dragon, humans can create incredible devastation. And a rogue dragon? That is one who has no human to bind them. They are anger and hate, combined with the ingenuity of man. When a dragon goes rogue, this,” and Sam gestured around them, “is what happens.”

“Adam did this.”

There was acceptance in Dean’s voice, and a hit of salt on the breeze. 

_He’s leaking!_

The Dragon sounded panicked, and Sam attempted to hide his amusement. He’d never managed to explain the human emotions of loss and sadness to it. Dragons are much more prosaic in their approach to life. 

_He is mourning. He’s anger has kept him going, and he has that no longer. He has to accept._

Sam was still talking to his dragon when Dean turned on them. 

“Right. So you put down a rabid dog.”

Sam gave a small nod. 

“Well. Thanks for saving the world. I’ll be off then.”

\--

Dean turned on his heel and walked away. Sam stood frozen on the spot. 

_Are you really going to let him just walk away?_

_Of course I’m not! Give me time to think, dammit!_

There was no way this was happening. Dean had used Sam’s status as a murderer to keep him at arm’s length. And now that Sam was in the clear, now he was walking away?

 _Unacceptable._ The Dragon spoke for them both.

Sam couldn’t stand it. Dean was pushing him away because he’d done the right thing?

Stalking towards the man Sam felt some satisfaction as he gave way. Sam didn’t let up until Dean’s back was against a convenient wall. Slamming his hands beside Dean’s shoulders, Sam bared his teeth. 

“Do you know what happens when the dragon takes over, Dean?”

\--

Dean was mesmerised. Sam’s eyes seem to glow gold. Fuck – that was his dragon….

And Dean wanted it... and the one thing stopping him was gone. Throwing all caution to the wind, Dean grabbed Sam’s face, drawing him down for a kiss. There was a moment of shocked surprise, where Dean nipped at Sam’s lips, demanding entrance. 

Sam, however, didn’t comply. Between one moment and the next Sam’s arms were on him – one wrapped around his waist, pulling him close, the other firm on the back of his head, keeping him in place. 

Caught off balance Dean fell, hands falling to Sam’s shoulders. 

“Wha-“

Sam took advantage, pushing mouth was open, tongue pushing into his mouth. Unable to stop the onslaught Dean just moaned into it. Letting his head fall back, he let Sam take control until he was rutting helplessly against the Dragons strong thighs. 

And _that_ was when Sam pulled back.

Dean moaned pathetically – that wasn’t a nice place to stop! – but Sam just fixed him with a serious expression.

“This isn’t a one-time thing, Dean.”

What the fuck? How did Sam even had the brain capacity to speak? Dean was obviously the weaker man, as he just blinked at the Dragon. 

“What?” He finally gasped. 

“This thing between us. It is not just a one-time thing. Both the Dragon and I have chosen you, Dean. And we don’t do that lightly.”

The eyes were glowing again and Dean wanted to fall into their depths. And why shouldn’t he? He’d only been throwing up obstacles… and Sam had taken to every one with an axe. The only thing now standing in Dean’s way, was Dean himself. 

Taking a deep breath, Dean decided to take the chance and do something for himself. 

“I’ll do it.”

The golden eyes blinked. 

“You’ll do what?”

Really? Sam was really going to make this harder than it already was? Dean was ready to growl when he realised that Sam’s voice seemed different… deeper? Older? Oh fuck… what if wanted Dean had pushed Sam over the edge. 

Sam (the Dragon? Dean had no fucking idea now) huffed a laugh. 

“We are not rogue. Sam has allowed me to speak to you so you know how important this is. This is not a game you play with Sam. This is a commitment you make to me.”

Dean shivered. 

“You do not have to choose now, pretty one. Though you are our chosen, we will give you time. We know how to wait. This I have learnt from Sam.”

_You don’t have to tease him, you know._

_Yes I do. Our pretty one has lead us a merry chase – and will continue to do so. It is only fair that we get this._

Sam rolled his eyes internally. _So this is how you plan to keep our mate happy?_

The Dragon purred at that, and Sam laughed. Already the Dragon was turning into a big softie. 

“I choose. I choose you now.”

Sam stared at Dean. Even as he agreed to be with them, green eyes spat a challenge. A challenge the Dragon wanted. 

“I choose you,” Dean repeated. “But Sam?”

Dean waited until he had Sam’s full attention. “You ever kill a brother of mine again, and I will destroy you.”

 _He means it._ Sam and the Dragon spoke at the same time, though it was Sam who shivered. It was both a warning and a commitment. And he had no doubt that Dean would and follow through. 

_I knew he would be worthy. And I knew he would choose us._

Sam ignored his smug dragon, instead lowering himself to the floor, bringing Dean with him. Silencing Dean’s yelps with kisses, he pulled Dean onto his lap, grinding against him until Dean moaned against his mouth. 

Only when Dean was boneless in his arms did Sam pull back. 

“Luckily you have no more brothers then.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Crimson Sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776806) by [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/pseuds/ShippersList)




End file.
